


Trevor Lewis is...

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universes, Gen, Los Angeles Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevor Lewis is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/gifts).



**one: biographical facts from the known universe**

Trevor Lewis was born January 8th, 1987, in Salt Lake City, Utah.

He’s 6’1”. He weighs one hundred and eighty pounds. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is an American. He has a good smile.

**two: the multiverse**

**a)**  
Trevor Lewis is a bottom six forward for the Los Angeles Kings.

He does what he has to do, and does it well. He has two cup rings with these guys. He doesn’t mind his role, not when it means playing with stars like these.

 

**b)**

Trevor Lewis is in charge of taking down and putting up the Ferris Wheel.

He didn’t run away from home to join the circus, but this is where he ended up, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He gets to see how things work away from the lights and audience. On stage Justin will say that he is the seventh son of a seventh son, and that he knows the ending of every story, and he’ll tell your future for the right price. 

And like, that mostly isn’t true, but it isn’t completely false either. Sometimes Justin knows things. When Trevor was new to the carnival Justin read his future in the dregs of his tea leaves.

Trevor drank the tea — unsweetened, and too hot for the Southern California weather, but drinking it wasn’t supposed to be enjoyable, it was about finding something out.

Trevor didn’t understand everything Justin said.

“Some people have very stubborn futures,” and “Not everyone has a fate. Yours might not be grand, but at least you have one. There’s something you’re meant for. Not everyone is so fortunate,” and “Predictions of victory can turn out so many different ways.”

That’s a lot to learn from the bottom of a tea cup. 

“You’ll fit in fine here,” Justin pronounced, and that was that.

**c)**

Trevor Lewis is good at what he does.

When he was a kid he used to be the best. He won a lot of blue ribbons, came in first at every competition. Not anymore. Now he’s working with all these other guys that grew up winning too, and they’re better than him. He’s better than most people, but they’re better than him.

Sometimes he gets tired of it. Everyday he’s surrounded by reminders that he’s not the best. It didn’t used to be like that. He used to stand out more, but then the competition got harder, and he got surrounded by more impressive talents.

He has to remember that he’s still very good. He’s solid. He works hard. He can keep up. They want him here.

**d)**

Trevor Lewis is muscle for the mob.

Not the kind of muscle who beats people up, but the kind of muscle that stands around and looks menacing. He gets in trouble sometimes, but not a lot of trouble. Compared to a lot of guys he has a quiet life. He likes living in L.A. He likes the weather. He likes being around the guys. He doesn’t mind taking orders. Not when it means being something bigger than himself. This is their city, and he’s ready to play his role in keeping it that way.

**e)**

Trevor Lewis is a grunt in the galactic marines.

That isn’t as exciting as it sounds. His unit is mostly reconnaissance, exploring the far western fringes of the pacific nebula. It isn’t what Trevor imagined when he signed up, but Captain Brown’s a good guy to follow through the unknown jungles of unexplored planets.

Sometimes they fight aliens, but mostly they walk around carrying around all the gear they could possibly ever need, but will probably never use. Trevor’s in charge of carrying a hyperplasmatic shield charger. It’s heavy. They’ve never used it. They’ve never gotten into that type of danger, not yet, hopefully they never will, but having it around gives them a certain peace of mind. Trevor’s willing to carry that shield across around the entire plant for the peace of mind, knowing that it will be around to keep his team safe.

**f)**

Trevor Lewis is a line chef at one of the hottest restaurants in L.A. 

He’s good at what he does. He gets a lot of satisfaction about being part of the process. He likes making clean cuts, and preparing things to the high standard that is expected of him. He doesn’t have vision like Anze, but that’s why he isn’t in charge of inventing a menu, just executing it.

**g)**

Trevor Lewis is going West because it’s the land of opportunity.

They need people like him. If he works hard he can make someone of himself. He hopes he gets all the way to the pacific, but who knows. That’s a long ways from where he started. He’s traveling with a good group, he needs to see how far they can get.

**h)**

Trevor Lewis makes sure the production line is running smoothly.

He’s on the factory floor when Lombardi comes down to look at the mechanized kingdom he’s built for himself.

“Look at it,” Lombardi says, gesturing to the machines in front of him. “These machines turn raw materials into cutting edge technology. The machines do it all on their own, they’ve been programmed, we’re lucky we get to watch.”

Sometimes a machine fucks up, and Trevor has to go down to see what’s up, but he doesn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin his boss’s idea of a system free from human interference. This factory really is an impressive accomplishment. Trevor is happy to play his small role in the operation.

Someone else invented the device they’re making. Another someone else programed the machines to work the way they do, and other people were in charge of the business of setting up a factory, and getting the goods to the consumer. There’s a whole team of talent behind this operation.

Trevor just watches. He makes sure that everything is running smoothly. It isn’t a big job, but someone has to do it.

**three: cliches**

**a)**  
It is important to have reasonable expectations.

**b)**

Trevor Lewis is a cog in the machine.

**c)**

Trevor Lewis is at peace, knowing his place in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how well this works, but I wanted to try to write something because you love Trevor Lewis so much, and this was a good opportunity to try something weird.
> 
> Thanks to Stellarer for looking at this.


End file.
